


A Gentle Heartbeat

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nanako's only there for like a second, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Souyo Week 2020, maybe a hint of angst if you squint, with like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: When Yosuke had met the new transfer student, he hadn’t expected to be having a sleepover only weeks later. Especially since he’d never been to a proper sleepover. Like, ever.souyo week day 3: feel
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	A Gentle Heartbeat

It was a weird thing when Souji asked him to spend the night. They’d just finished rescuing Yukiko, and Chie had taken her back to the inn. It was just him and Souji left at their table at Junes. Souji had tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

“Hey, I know things have been really hectic lately, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to but,” Yosuke could hear the hesitation in his voice, “do you want to spend the night this weekend? Dojima-san said that-”

"Yes," Yosuke said so quickly it had startled the both of them. Souji jolted, and Yosuke had blushed in embarrassment. “Yeah, I’d uh.. I’d like that partner.”

Souji had given him a small smile, and Yosuke had prayed that he wouldn’t change his mind.

It had started off a little weird, neither of them had any idea how this worked. As it turns out, Souji had also never had anyone spend the night either, disproving Yosuke’s theory about his sleepover history. They end up putting some dumb action film on, and ripping it to shreds with mockery.

“You’d think with a name like ‘The Plight Of Man’ it would be like, at least a _little_ good?”

Souji flicks off the TV.

“Seriously! I mean, it was quite literally about a man buying pretzels. How is that an action movie?”

“I have no idea.” 

“By the way, where’s Nanako?”

“She’s over at a friends house, but she should be home soon.”

“Big Bro! I’m home- Oh! Yosuke-nii!”

“Speak of the devil! Hey Nanako-chan.”

Neither of them had heard the door when she had come in, and were about to go up to Souji’s room.

“Nanako! Will you be alright if we head up to my room for the night?”

She nods her head, signaling she’d be fine. Knowing that, the two head up to Souji’s room. This wasn’t the first time Yosuke had been up there. It was just last week when he was in Souji’s room. The space was… surprisingly bare. He’d expected him to have a multitude of things. Or at least, some nick nacks and other junk. If there wasn’t a futon in the room, you probably wouldn’t even know someone was staying there. 

Suddenly, a loud boom resounded throughout the room.

“What was that?”

Souji turned to look at him, “It was probably just thunder. Don’t you remember? The weather report said there was gonna be a huge storm tonight.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Guess I forgot after no one showed up on the 

Midnight Channel last night.” 

Yosuke let out a nervous chuckle.

“So partner. Whatcha wanna do?”

“I um- I actually bought a gaming system a couple days ago. How about we try it out?”

Turns out Souji had gotten an old PS2 after Yosuke had mentioned seeing it at a second-hand store in the shopping district. He didn’t have many games, but he did have Street Fighter. And Yosuke played a mean M. Bison. Though Souji only mildly sucked at the game.

It feels like everything has finally fallen into a comfortable place. They ended up playing the game late into the night, long after Nanako had gone to bed. The storm was raging on outside the windows. Glancing at the alarm clock on his shelf, Souji saw that it was half past 1.

“Hey, Yosuke?”

“Yeah partner?”

“I’m gonna go grab the spare futon from downstairs.”

Souji set his controller down, pausing the game.

“Alright. Need any help?”

“Yeah, actually. It’s a little hard carrying it up the stairs by yourself. Could you give me a hand with that?”

“Of course!”

The two made their way down to the hall closet, successfully dragging the spare futon back up the stairs. They set it up only a little ways away from Souji’s futon, pushing the table up against the couch.

Yosuke’s mind is racing when they lay down for the night. He feels his heart beating out his chest, but he doesn’t know why. He chalks it down to nerves, since he feels more content and comfortable than he’s been in a very long time. There’s something about Souji that just makes him feel safe and accepted. Like for once in his life, someone actually cares about him. He falls asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

Not long after, he wakes to… well, he isn’t quite sure what woke him up. It definitely wasn’t discomfort; he didn't think he’d ever felt more comfortable in his entire life. Every part of him was relaxed, and he pushed his face further into his futon, attempting to delve deeper into it. The futon gently wrapped its arms around him.

Yosuke sighed, and gripped it back. It was then he realized he could feel a slow rise and fall underneath him.

Then a thought occurred to him: Futons don't have arms, and they _definitely_ don't breathe. He raised his head up, opening his eyes a tiny bit. His thoughts were still fuzzy with sleep. The wall hadn't been that close, had it? And he hadn't been so high up, and futons didn't breathe, slow and deep, and holy crap he was laying on Souji.  
  


Well. Shit. How does he deal with this? If he moves too suddenly, Souji could wake up!

Yosuke feels Souji shift beneath him.

“Yosuke? I can hear you thinking from here, what's wrong?”

He scrambles to get off Souji. 

“S-sorry partner. It won’t happen again.”

Souji slowly sits up, looking at Yosuke, who had moved back into his own futon. He didn’t really understand what had happened, but he knew he felt significantly less warm now.

“I- I don't really know how that happened, but I um-”

Souji cuts him off before he could finish.

“I didn’t mind.”

“You didn’t?”

He moved towards him, blushing as he lightly pressed his lips against Yosuke’s cheek.

“S-souji?”

Not quite meeting his gaze, he speaks softly, “I… really like you Yosuke.”

It was at this point when Yosuke’s brain just stopped working. Souji likes him? Why? He could've picked anyone else! Compared to him, everyone was a better choice! So why him?

“You like  _ me _ ? But why? I’m a horrible choice!”

Souji looked at him and blushed.

“Because... well, you’re my  _ partner _ Yosuke. There’s no one I’d rather be with.”

“I- I like you too Souji.”

"Good. Now come on, let's go back to sleep."

"W-what?" 

Souji held his arms out and fell back.

“Yosuke," Souji whined, “Come on. I’m tired, and you’re comfortable.”

Yosuke hesitantly crossed the distance between them, nudging himself between Souji’s arms, and laying his head down on Souji’s chest.

It takes a while before he relaxes and stops trembling, before his mind calms down, and he falls asleep to the gentle beat of Souji’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy. okay, i’m not gonna lie, this fic was a pain in the ass to write. it took me like 3 more hour than usual. i do really like it though, so it was definitely well worth it. only 4 more days! i’m gonna be sad when this is over.
> 
> to see the art that goes with this, check out my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
